Justice League -- Dominoes
by Begger17
Summary: Set after the events of Back to Basics- this is somewhat of a sequel- The story focuses mainly on the Trinity as they each have their own ideological way to solve the conflict at hand, yet they need to find a way to work together in order to save the world. On a side not, Batman and Wonder Woman are forced to confront the future of their relationship. BMWW
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Gotham City, June 12, 2013**

"Where were you when it happened?" That's the question asked after every and any life changing event- good or bad. It has been the question being asked for the last six months; unfortunately this time the event was cataclysmic.

I remember where I was, everyone does. Such shocking news only comes around once in a lifetime. But this…this was so earth-shattering that it would have been impossible for me to forget where and when I had first heard it.

It was a warm, humid mid- June evening; a precursor to the unusually warm summer that plagued Gotham. Some blamed global warming - that's for the scientists to decide - I had more important issues to deal with. Mayor Hardy's son had been kidnapped less than twenty four hours earlier. After ruling out all of the usual suspects-most of whom were styling straightjackets in Arkham- I came to the conclusion that it must've been someone new, someone fresh, someone trying to get his name out there by choosing a high profile crime. Elementary.

The surplus of media coverage slowed me down some, but it was nothing compared to the shooting of the commissioner's daughter a couple years prior. It didn't take me long to find where the kid was being held. It was then, while I was returning him to the GCPD, when I got the call.

"Batman."

"I'm busy, Clark."

"Not for this you're not; this makes whatever you're dealing with obsolete. Turn on the television."

"What Channel?"

"It doesn't matter."

Wha-? As much as I wanted to rip into Clark for calling a kidnapping obsolete, curiosity got the best of me. I headed to the GCPD lobby where a crowd of officers had already been forming. Uneasy looks were exchanged amongst the group; whatever was happening in Gotham seemed to be irrelevant at the moment.

I looked up to the small, square screen and finally realized that whatever was happening in Gotham was indeed irrelevant. This was much bigger than Gotham.

"No."


	2. Part I -- Chapter I

**Part I**

**The Dark Knight**

**Chapter I**

**Gotham City: 1:20a.m. – September 22, 2013**

**(Present Day)**

Rain, it never seems to stop falling in this city. Almost like a reminder of the constant dread and turmoil that surrounds this once majestic and prosperous metropolis. This is what Gotham was destined for; a result of crime and corruption, with so many dirty cops citizens don't know who can be trusted; they don't know which city officials and law enforcers wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in their heart should they dare ask questions about any suspicious conduct. You know a city has hit rock bottom when children in need, in trouble look to a man dressed as a bat rather than their local police officers. But I don't mind being that beacon of hope in those children's eyes, it's all they have.

The methodical pounding of the rain on the city's rooftops and the streets below almost puts me in a trance. There was a time when falling into such a hypnotic state could mean death for another innocent citizen, but not tonight. Not since the war. It seems that once a country declares war its citizens come together. Crime in the country-including Gotham-are down twelve percent since it started. Unfortunately it takes the mutual desire for the destruction of a foreign continent for a country's populous to set aside their own differences and stop killing themselves for a while. It makes me sick.

The lack of action on the streets gives me a chance to call it quits early for the thirteenth night in a row, this should make me happy.

"Master Bruce."

"Alfred." He calls me through my comm link.

"Clark is on the line, he wants-"

"I know what he wants. Kill the line."

"Are you-…very well, sir." I hear him sigh before going offline.

I know that this won't stop him from speaking to me tonight, he's stubborn, more so than people may think. Grappling up to the top of Wayne Tower, I await my guest from Metropolis.

Thirty-seven seconds.

"You're getting slow."

"Sorry, I had to rescue a platoon of soldiers in Belize." He gracefully descends upon me. His colorful uniform seems so inappropriate here.

"Clark, I know why you're here. I'm not changing my mind."

"Bruce, the country needs you, we need you."

"You don't say."

"You're the only member of the League who hasn't joined the fight."

"The _fight?_ Listen to yourself, Clark, you sound like a 1940's propaganda film."

"Why are you being so selfish?"

"Selfish? Who are you fighting for, Clark? Do you even know?"

"I'm fighting for my country, alongside countless numbers of men and women who haven't the slightest bit of skill or intellect as you, yet they're sacrificing their lives, something you should be doing."

"Why? Why are we sacrificing our lives?" I growl. "Why are we fighting this war? Because Washington is telling us to? They're using you, Clark; they're using all of us. You're a weapon, they're pointing you in a direction and pulling your trigger."

"I make my own decisions! I'm- We're fighting for a cause, for justice!"

"No, Clark, you're pawns, being used by a weak government to win a war that will bring it back to its former glory. We all need to put our patriotism aside and look at this from a different point of view. We have no place here, Clark. This wasn't our fight and I want nothing to do with it."

We stand on the rooftop for a long moment; the lone sound coming from the heavy rain that's saturating my cowl. I can barely see Clark- who's standing less than five feet from me- through the downpour but I can vaguely make out his expression: disappointment, acrimony. He doesn't know how greed and corruption fuels the human race, I'm surrounded by it every day. He just wants to help….sometimes that can be his demise.

"Bruce, if you change your-"

"I know. You'll be the first to know."

He nods, slightly, then ascends up into the sky, as gracefully as he had come down, and disappears into the dark clouds.


	3. Part I -- Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**March 18, 2013 - The Watchtower**

_**6 Months Ago**_

"Bruce, haven't seen you up here in a while." Diana approaches me minutes after my arrival on the watchtower. "What could possibly have pulled you away from that cave?"

"Alfred said I could use some air."

"So you came to space?" She said mockingly. "I was just about to get some lunch, join me?"

I begin to resist but she already has my hand and is pulling me towards the cafeteria. I don't put up much of a fight, not that it would accomplish much. Trusting her taste, I take everything she does: grilled chicken, roasted potatoes, wild rice, and salad; not exactly what Alfred would've cooked up, but I manage.

A small table for two suits us in the back of the large, open room. I sit down across from her and start eating immediately; she has other plans.

"So should we start with small talk or delve right into it?" She grins wryly.

The question doesn't come as a surprise, given the actions that took place on our previous encounter. I don't think that this is the time or place, but to play dumb would be an insult to both of us.

"I guess there is no point in putting it off any longer." I wipe my mouth with my napkin and prepare for the proceeding conversation.

"Good." She perks up. "Did you mean it?"

"Di-…..yes." I hate confessing my feelings, it's almost like admitting a weakness. But I can't lie to her, she's one of my bes- only friends… well, she much more than that.

Her icy azure eyes glisten like shards of glass strewn across a dark Gotham alley.

"I suppose the real question is, then, where do we go from here? Should we escalate things, or…?"

It's not usual for Diana to struggle finding her words, she is one of the most intelligent and articulate people I know. It's apparent that this situation means a lot to her, as it does to me, but there are so many variables, so many factors to calculate. An impulsive decision could lead to disaster.

"Diana," I speak low, she leans in. "I-"

"Hey, Bats! What brings you away from the mansion?" I've never been so happy to see Flash.

"League business."

"Ah, I should've guessed."

I look across the table at Diana's deflated expression, in doing so catching a glimpse of the television on the adjacent wall above her.

J'onn, raise the volume on that!" He does so without moving. The female anchor's voice gets louder until everyone in the room can hear it.

_"It has been reported that Iran has acquired nuclear weapon technology, breaking their apparent agreement with the International Arms Association. Sources say that they could have a fully functional nuclear missile silo in a matter of weeks."_

The expression on my face must be alarming to the others because every set of eyes in the room is staring directly at me.

"This is bad." I say.

"Well of course, any nuclear warhead is dangerous." Flash says ignorantly.

"No, you don't understand the implications. The countries involved- this could be catastrophic."

"Can you please explain?" Diana asks sternly.

"No time." I quickly stand and start towards the teleporter, Diana follows close behind.

"Bruce, what is going on?"

"Something very dangerous, I have no time to explain."

"If it's so important don't you think the League should know?"

"Yes, but not yet; they'll just get in the way."

"You know you're a part of this team too, a founding member no less."

"I'm only part-time." I calibrate the teleporter for the Bat-Cave's coordinates. As I turn I see the disappointment on her face.

"Diana, I-" She punches the button and the next thing I know I'm in my dark, damp cave.

"Master Bruce, I wasn't expecting you back so soon. I haven't prepared supper." Alfred spends almost as much time down here as me.

"It's fine, I ate."

"That wretched space food? I'd hardly call that eating. I'll go-" He pauses. "What's wrong?"

Alfred has known me my entire life, he raised me, he always knows when something is on my mind; there's no use lying.

I turn on the news, it's still the lead story on every network. Alfred reads the headlines and immediately understands the danger- he's much more intelligent than he would lead one to believe.

"Oh my, this could be quite disastrous, indeed."

I nod.

"Did you inform the Justice League?"

"They'll just get in the way. This is a man-made conflict and can only be resolved by man. No way will an invulnerable alien and an Amazon warrior understand the psyche behind these actions. Therefore they can only make it worse."

"And if nobody can resolve it?"

"World War Three."


	4. Part I -- Chapter III

**Chapter III**

**May 24, 2013, Col. Rockies**

_**4 Months Ago**_

Eight of the world's most powerful and wealthy people get together at their usual meeting place, deep in the American Rockies, to discuss the new issue at hand.

"So what do we all think our boy here will do? It's been two months with no word yet from the White House." The leader of the group, appropriately sitting at the head of the table opens the discussion.

"Surely he'll do as he's told, if he knows what's good for him!" An older man to the right barks.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Rosenfellar. The boy's got no spine! He's the complete opposite of our last failure in Canada. I knew we should've went with the Wayne kid in Gotham!"Mrs. Beck, one of two women in the prestigious group, offers.

The man at the head speaks again. "We all know that our relations with the Wayne family were severed a generation ago."

"He would never have worked out, nobody takes him seriously, what with that reputation as a playboy, spending his money on anything and everything." Rosenfellar argues.

"True, but his company has become the largest multi-national corporation in the world under his reign." Rick Jackman, the youngest member interjects.

"There is no debating the boy's intellect and prowess- it's his laziness that turns me off to him."

"A businessman like himself," Jackman says. "I think he'd be all for this plan."

The man at the head of the table thinks for a moment. "Maybe we shall give this Wayne a chance at family redemption, unfortunately that is not the issue at hand. What are we going to do with President Rodgers?"

The seven others quietly ponder to themselves until one, a stocky newcomer, finally speaks.

"Although we don't have a tight grip on Rodgers, we do have his second in command. I'll make a call, see if our guy can pick his brain, try to predict which way he's leaning; if it's not our way it can easily be taken care of."

"I like that plan." Rosenfellar is the first to back it.

"As do I."

"And I." Everyone accepts the proposed plan.

"Another great idea!"

"It's settled then, make the call, Mr. Cobblepot."

**White House 9:17 pm**

"Ring..."

Vice President Charlie Hammels freezes. The device that had just chimed, the one hidden away in the second drawer on the right side of his mahogany desk, is one in which he had hoped he would never hear ring in his tenure as Vice President of the United States.

"Ring..."

Now he frantically pulls the drawer open searching inside for the tiny, disposable cell phone. Fumbling with it, he finally pulls is open and presses the small green button on the inside.

"Hello?"

"Charlie, my boy." He hasn't heard the voice in years, yet it still gives him chills. "You're up"


	5. Part I -- Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

**June 9, 2013 – Wayne Manor 6:30pm**

**3 Months Ago**

"Ding…"

"Ahh, that must be the Princess." Alfred takes a break from carving the rack lamb on the countertop and begins to walk towards to foyer. He stops on his way out of the kitchen, "If you touch that meat, not even the Batman will be able to save you from my wrath."

"Duly noted." I say, getting up out of my chair and walking towards the mirror in the hallway.

The reflection in the glass is a different man than I had been accustomed to seeing for the past several years. This man is more comfortable being himself, he's enjoying life outside of the mask more and more each day; yet his work behind the cowl is improving and progressing every night. This is the closest I've been to being happy since I was eight years old, and I owe it all to one person… 

"Your guest has arrived, sir; I'll let you two get settled." Alfred excuses himself back into the kitchen, leaving Diana and myself alone.

She wastes no time, leaning into me and kissing me on the mouth. "I'm so happy to see you," She falls into my arms, "My trip to Themyscira lasted much too long."

"You had no choice." I say, holding her tightly. "But next time you go, you must take me with you."

"You know the rules, Bruce." She smiles, "Not like that's stopped us before."

I think back to our last night spent on Paradise Island together; it was directly after a mission. I was badly injured and the only doctor Diana would allow me to see was Themyscira's island physician—she ended up saving my left leg from amputation; and_ I_ ended up staying an extra night with Diana.

"Come sit down, Alfred probably has the meat waiting on the table already."

She takes hold of my hand as I lead her to the dining room and I feel a jolt of energy travel through my body. Sure enough, Alfred has both of our usual seats at the table set and is awaiting our arrival. As always, Diana elects to sit beside me rather than across the long, maple table at the opposite head; she says it makes for a more intimate and cozy dinner, I never protest.

Alfred places the dark, red meat on our plates and pours us each a glass of _chardonnay. _"_Buon Appetito_!"

We waste no time digging in to the delectable meal in front of us.

"Hera! Alfred, this meat could challenge that of the gods!" Diana proclaims, her eyes wide.

"Why, thank you, Princess." Alfred says, assuredly. "It would be triumphant, I'm sure." He grins and exits into the kitchen to work on dessert.

"I love that man." She tells me, still chewing on the tender meat.

"He's rather fond of you, as well."

"Is that so?"

I nod.

"And how fond of me are _you_?" She smiles coyly, staring straight at me with her blue eyes.

"You already know the answer to that question."

"It's still nice to hear it." She teases.

I drop my utensils and wipe my hands on the napkin laid across my lap. I can see her amusement at how fidgety she's making me.

"Diana…"

"Yes?" She bats her lashes, maintaining eye contact; it's not fair.

"Diana, I-"

"Master Bruce." Alfred interrupts.

"Yes, Alfred?" I gratefully ask, looking over to Diana who's shooting me a _'Saved by the bell'_ look; it's either that or _'I'll get you next time'_, whichever, I appreciatively look up to Alfred who doesn't seemed amused by the situation.

"What's wrong, Alfred?" Diana notices it too.

"I think you should see this." He rushes us away from our dinners and into the den where the Gotham news station is broadcasting on the television. This must be some breaking news if he's pulling us away from a meal.

I read the blaring headline and immediately realize how devastating this news really is.

_ "Again, for our new viewers," _The anchorwoman is distressed_, "the country is mourning the death of President Rodgers, who passed away this morning in his sleep. His death did not come as a surprise as the White House now tells us that he had been battling prostate cancer for some time now. Diagnosed last April and only given three months to live, the former marine proved he still had some fight left in him, lasting two months longer than predicted. But the disease proved to be too overwhelming for even him. It's such an unfortunate time as we were all apprehensively awaiting his decision on the war next week, but we all know that "Rog" is with us in spirit. Vice President Hammels will take over the presidential duties for the remainder of__ the term in such harsh circumstances; he'll be sworn in later this evening."_

The last sentence sounded so wrong, the entire situation did. It's obvious that the White House wouldn't want the President's ailments to be publicly known but there has been no mention of this at all, even in the tabloids; it comes as a complete surprise to the public. And her comment of being "unfortunate" couldn't be more off—this seems like an especially opportune moment for our indecisive President to fall

_"As far as the 'decision' goes," Her co-anchor begins, "The Vice President is said to have already made up his mind. Remember, we've been waiting for President Rodgers to publicly decide whether or not to back the Israeli invasion of Iran for some time now."_

"Of course he's made up his mind already." I say in revulsion.

"I have to admit, this does all seem a bit convenient for those war hawks." Alfred shows his age.

"The decision?" Diana asks, perplexed. She has been away for longer than I recall.

"Remember when Iran obtained nuclear weapon technology from an _unknown_ source?"

"I do." She says coldly, remembering my hasty exit directly after.

"Since then, Israel has become more and more concerned with their sworn enemy, Palestine, having such a powerful ally."

"The perceived threat of being attacked by their enemy's greatest ally gives Israel an excuse to draw first blood." Diana understands war, she grew up training for it. "But that's complete hypocrisy; Israel's greatest ally is the United States, which is far more powerful than Iran, even with their new technology."

I nod. "Precisely, and they fully expect their greatest ally to back them. If the U.S. does so it would force the United Nations to get involved, and once that happens all the other countries will eventually fall in place."

"Like Dominoes."

_"And in a story that would top the headlines any other day," _The anchorwoman continued_, _interrupting their conversation,_ "The son of Gotham's own Mayor Hardy has allegedly been taken. He was last seen leaving school earlier today and never arrived home. The police are currently searching for any leads on the case."_

Outside, a bright light interrupts the night sky. The Bat Symbol shines over Gotham, yearning for help from the Batman.


	6. Part I -- Chapter V

**Chapter V**

_**September 26, 2013 - Wayne Manor**_

**Present Day**

__It's been four days since Superman visited me atop Wayne Tower trying to recruit me…again. I actually have been doing a lot of thinking these past few days, but- to Clark's dismay- not about joining the "fight".

"You're going to what?!"

"Mr. Wayne, I highly recommend that you rethink this decision, do you know how much money this company is going to lose?"

The Wayne Enterprises Board of Directors are less than pleased by my decision as well.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to support a war that is going to kill millions of innocent people; I don't want that kind of blood on my hands."

"If your grandfather were here he would backhand you for this traitorous behavior!" The eldest board member gives me a history lesson. "Why he supplied so many arms to the allies in the last world war that he almost single-handedly won the damn thing himself!"

"This is a different time, and I apologize but I am not the war-happy Patrick Wayne." I urge.

"No, you most certainly are not. You're more like your yellow-bellied father."

A harsh silence takes hold of the meeting. Everyone in the group anxiously awaits my reaction to the cruel comment.

"Wayne Enterprises will NOT be supplying any weapons to the war effort nor will it be backing the war financially. I'm going to make the news public in an hour along with my personal opposition of the war!" I disconnect from the Cisco Video Conference and the screen goes blank.

"Well that went better than expected." Alfred enters the room with his usual sarcasm. "Some tea, Master Bruce?"

"Thanks, Alfred." I take the small cup off the tray and put it down before burning my hand. "I don't understand the lack of opposition for the war; it doesn't make sense. Even Gotham, one of the most liberal cities in the country, has a 67% approval rating- that's an overwhelming majority."

"When a country is threatened its people are more likely to band together and defend it rather than bicker across party lines." Alfred turns on the television, "And it looks like the powers that be are doing their best to keep it that way."

The Gotham News Channel aired an ad that instantaneously spiked my blood pressure.

"What the Hell is this?!" I shout in disgust.

"Oh dear." Alfred's hands come to his mouth as he watches with me.

_"Support the war effort! Log onto .gov to find out the many ways in which you can support your country's heroes."_

Up until this point it hadn't been that bad, just the usual government propaganda commercial trying to siphon money from citizens in support of the war; making those who don't support it seem unpatriotic and traitorous. But the most concerning part of it is at the end when a colorful and patriotic Man of Steel flies across the screen holding a sign that reads _"Do it for Rog!"_

"That fool." I growl.

"It's hardly his own fault, sir, millions of people are being misled."

"He's better than this; the League is better than this."

**Atop Wayne Tower, 11:36pm **

Six minutes late, nothing to usually be concerned about, but when one considers the company expected...

I gawk at the clock tower across the street, seven minutes. I'm quickly growing impatient, gazing over my city atop the roof of its grandest building I continue to await their arrival. Sweat starts to bead down my face from the relentless humidity that's making its last stand against the oncoming winter; it's predicted to be the worst in years. I peek across the street again, eight minutes.

Finally, a red, white, and blue blur catches my attention from the north side of the building. I turn and watch them descend upon the rooftop, like gods among men.

"Bruce." Clark nods as he touches down.

"Clark, Diana." She smiles, I fight to contain mine. "We all know why we're meeting. I guess the only question is who gets to gripe first?"

"We can draw straws." Diana suggests, trying to keep the mood light. It doesn't work, the tension on this rooftop can cut through the humidity with the greatest of ease, but she can't be blamed for trying.

"The floor's yours." I allow Clark to open the argument, because once I begin he won't be getting much of anything to say; he knows that.

He begins. "I have to say, Bruce, that I, and I think I can speak for the League and its members when I say this, was shocked and severely disappointed when I heard that Wayne Enterprises wouldn't be supporting the war resourcefully or financially."

"It's my company, Clark, a private corporation. I can choose to lead it however I want."

"I realize that, I'm- we're just asking you to reconsider your decision; if not for the country's sake, for the lives of the troops...they're just kids, they can use your advanced technology."

"To kill other innocent kids?" I ease off a bit, "I understand that's not what you meant but you need to realize the implications of humankind's war, both of you. These "elected" officials, they don't care about those kids, they only care about the natural resources that belong to the other country and the power that is to be gained by controlling them; when they look at soldier all they really see are dollar signs. Humans don't fight for the same reasons that Amazons do, nor do they love their own like the Kryptonians; we're a sickening race, and we need to-"

I begin to tell them that we need to work together to stop the war, but I spot a small electronic device, probably a camera, floating above the adjacent building. Time for some improvisation.

"What?"

"Never mind. My point is that this country has enough Fortune 500's supporting it, they don't need mine. I need you to understand that."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Unacceptable!" Diana strongly interjects. "I can't believe you would be so selfish and arrogant, you puny little man."

"Arrogant? What about the ignorance displayed by the League with its participation in the propaganda film?!" I growl.

"It's for a cause!" She steps toe to toe with me; I look up to meet her eye.

"Enough with the cause. _Do it for Rog_?! The man just died and they're already taking advantage of him? It's pathetic. It's just another way to make whoever's not supporting the war look unpatriotic, another way to get everyone on board; he's a false martyr. We don't even know what his actual position on the war was." I growl.

"He supported it."

"We can't know that! He never stated anything publicly."

"Well everyone in the League seems to think it was a good idea. Maybe you've outgrown your membership."

Clark stiffens as the words come out of her mouth. We both look to the ground as our echoes finally subdue. The only sound comes from our heaving lungs, gasping for air.

"Maybe I have."

"Bruce..." Clark attempts to make amends but I turn on them and walk towards the south end of the building.

"Save it...get out of my city. And don't bother to try and contact me. "I take my commLink out of my cowl and crush it under my boot before jumping off the side of Wayne Tower and gliding into the dark city below.

I hadn't planned on this sort of ending to the meeting, and apparently neither had they based on their shocked expressions. But I needed to throw off whoever was on the other end of that camera; I'm just glad that Diana had seen the same thing.


	7. Part I -- Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

**September 27, 2013 – Col. Rockies 8:23am**

The eight powerful figures sit in their conference room, deliberating the success of their last move. Although risky, they seemed to come out triumphant and unscathed, yet the members are not completely thrilled with the outcome.

"I don't like him." Rosenfellar opens the discussion, stating his disapproval of the newest leader of the free world.

"I agree." Mrs. Beck says, "If only his predecessor was willing to play ball, we could've gone far with him."

"Plus, he would still be living." They laugh.

The man at the head of the table stays silent, listening to his colleagues discuss the night's topic. Fifteen minutes into the debating he makes his decision.

"I've heard enough. It's obvious that the majority of us are not pleased with the man left in charge, unfortunately we had no choice but to get him in that position. That said, we will have to replace him with someone more… qualified."

"How will we do that?" Mrs. Beck asks.

"We can't just simply kill him, as well." Rosenfellar agrees.

"Why not?" Cobblepot laughs to himself in the corner.

"I concur, it would raise far too much suspicion from the citizens, suspicions that we don't currently need. Instead, we will force the citizens to hate him, force him to be impeached by his own people. It won't be hard, he's not half the leader Rodgers was, they'll turn on him at a moment's notice."

"How will we get them to do so?" Rosenfellar asks.

"We need to create a scandal."

"That's the easy part." Mrs. Beck says, "Who are we going to get to replace him?"

The man at the head of the table smiles, "I have a certain businessman in mind."

**Metropolis, 8:56am**

The early-morning sun beams into the large, well-furnished office of the wealthiest business tycoon in this great city. He lights up his morning cigar and begins to read the business section of the Daily Planet when his assistant rushes through the door.

"This better be important, Mercy." He says without looking up.

"It is, sir." The woman has a strong, feminine voice. "The camera that you sent out last night is back—I think you're going to enjoy what it picked up."

The man closes the paper and folds it neatly into quarters before placing it on his eighteenth century desk. Mercy takes his cue and approaches, holding a small disk in her right hand. They upload the disk onto the man's state of the art computer and watch as the machine thinks for a moment, then brings up the video.

The picture it displays is of Gotham, a once great city—even grander than Metropolis at one point—that has been transformed by the greedy and corrupt. Mercy speeds through the majority of the video until finally stopping it hours into its surveillance. The man recognizes the building that he's looking at, he has quarterly meetings with its owner; a man with much different… morals than himself.

A dark smear catches his attention in the far east corner of the building. After a few moments he recognizes the figure as the Batman, Gotham's selfless protector—just another of Gotham's infamously insane citizens, the man thought. He was beginning to lose his patience until the camera widens its lens, showing a panoramic view of the rooftop. Entering the picture from above are two figures, clad in colorful red, white, and blue garb. He immediately recognizes the two Justice Leaguers.

"Superman." He grits his teeth.

"Just watch." Mercy assures.

It seems as if the three—who have been dubbed the Trinity by the world—were debating over something, some sort of issue.

"It looks like Superman and Wonder Woman are teaming up on Batman." The man notices.

"Keep watching." Mercy smiles.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the Amazon steps up to the Batman—who doesn't back down, but has to look up to maintain eye contact—rage can easily be recognized in her facial expressions. Superman looks perplexed, shocked, even, as the Batman walks to the opposite side of the rooftop and crushes his communication piece under his boot before jumping off the building.

The man leans back in his chair, a smile crossing the entirety of his face. Just as he begins to speak his phone rings.

He grabs the device and cradles it in his shoulder. "Yes?" He says irritably.

"Oh really?" He smiles deviously. Mercy can't hear what's being said on the opposite side of the line but it seems to have caught her boss' interest.

"I look forward to meeting you all and discussing this further." He hangs up and starts laughing uncontrollably.

"Who was that?" Mercy asks.

"Oh just an old colleague, he wants to know if I'd be willing to join his little club and, well…. take an immediate leadership position."

Mercy smiles. "I've known you for far too long to not know when something's brewing up in that brain, sir."

"Let's just say that I have some extravagant plans for the future, in fact, I may even try my luck in politics."

His assistant laughs off the remark, "Whatever you say, Mr. Luthor."


	8. Part II -- Chapter I

**Part II**

**The Amazon Princess**

**Chapter I**

Man's world. Such promise; at once it was thought that they would become as powerful as the amazons, perhaps even surpass our own excellence, but whatever future they once had was thrown away long ago. Instead, they allowed pride, greed, and lust for power infiltrate their ranks and destroy them from within. Countless wars have been, and still are, fought over petty quandaries – land, money, slaves, even women; it's repulsive.

Bruce knows this, he thinks it can be remedied by himself, or maybe with our help. One may claim that he's a pessimist, but he'll just tell you that he's a realist. Clark doesn't see it; his rose-tinted glasses are always on, and only allow him to see the good in man's world; he's almost incapable of believing that people can be so… evil, he insists that they always have good intentions – he's an optimist.

They're both wrong; but they're both right. The good that Clark sees in mankind is indeed there, the problem is that it only takes a handful of people in power or a coward with a gun to overshadow all of their positive energy, replacing it with negativity and turmoil. Bruce is correct in thinking that his race can be saved—his problem is that he's working on too small of a scale. Batman is supposed to inspire people, but inspiration alone won't get the job done; we need to fight for our cause.

The two most powerful men in the world, yet it takes the reasoning of a woman to find the answer for the preservation of _man_kind.

**Somewhere in the Middle East, October 13, 2013; 3:55pm**

There is a nip in the air; the warm summer heat has moved on in favor of a brisk autumn wind. It's a beautiful day, one I would usually like to stop and admire for a spell, but that's impossible today. Instead, I lead a small group of leaguers into battle on the eastern front of what has quickly become a bloody, multi-front war.

All day we fight man's battles: destroying tanks, apprehending snipers, dismantling cannons. It was during my final mission that I had the epiphany—I flew over to the northern hills where the Iranians had set up line of tanks; there were five, to be exact. I destroyed the first four with ease, but it was the fifth that forced me to question my participation in this war for the first time. I had jumped on top of the giant machine and ripped open the hatch, revealing four fearful soldiers who cowered away from me; they were crying for mercy. One of the soldiers stared up at me momentarily; the look in his eyes can only be described with one word: _terror._ I never intended to instill so much fear into innocent, young soldiers. I thought that I was fighting for justice but I now realize that maybe are on the wrong side, maybe there was no _right_ side. Maybe Bruce was right.

I fly up above the battlefield and look down upon the horrible scene. _Hera._ Man's war has truly progressed greater than that of Amazons. I watch as tanks shoot projectiles the size of basketballs, taking up to fifty soldiers with it. Grenades are tossed, their burning shrapnel searing through enemy's flesh, automatic rifles kill five soldiers in under a second; a young combatant, no older than twenty-two, falls to the ground clutching rosary beads— I quiver at the sight. I never anticipated such a horrific fight. I'm used to battling my enemies, but these soldiers aren't enemies, they're kids, just following orders. Orders of those too cowardly to fight themselves. This war to needs be fought up top, and I plan to bring it to them.

"Leaguers!" I yell, the anger boiling inside of me. "Fall back!"

They look to me in confusion but none would dare question my authority; they comply.

"We're done here. We're going to Metropolis."

**Justice League Terrestrial Headquarters, Metropolis**

**5:15pm**

Clark was the last to arrive. He phased into the room, which was already full to capacity with confused leaguers, and approached me at the front of the room. I stood alone, waiting to address the team before me.

"Is this really the best time for an emergency meeting?" He asks, standing beside me.

"Yes." I say, curtly.

He nods.

I step up and begin. "Fellow Leaguers, I know this may seem like an inopportune time to call for such a meeting," The group, most of whom had been pulled out of battle just moments before, groaned in agreement. "But believe me, this is necessary. Today, while leading my team across the European front, I realized that maybe we aren't fighting the right enemy."

They take a collective gasp.

Shocked, Clark steps up from behind me and pulls me over for a one on one. "Diana, didn't you think of consulting me on this one?"

"No. This needs to be discussed, now."

"Where did this come from? Are you letting Bruce sway your position?"

"Excuse me? No man, nor woman, makes my decisions for me, Clark. Now sit down and listen."

He does so. I may have been harsh but I don't appreciate the questioning of my pronouncement.

"What are we doing in this war?" I ask the group.

"We're aiding the good guys, like we always do—because we're good guys." An answer is yelled from the group.

"We _are_ the good guys. But what if we are alone? What if neither side is good? We're used to fighting in battles where the difference between good and evil is black and white—this war look to be a shade of grey. It's being fought over a perceived threat—who is to say that either side is in the right?"

The group quiets down as I can see each member ask themselves the same question.

"Say the Israeli's and American's win the war—what have they won? An argument? Power? The same goes for if the other side wins. Those are hardly reasons for us to fight, we should, instead, be trying to stop this carnage. For the past few months we've been aiding the death of millions of innocent soldiers over something we don't completely understand."

I can tell that I have a firm grasp on the group now.

"We need to make up for this! We are the Justice League, we are supposed to promote peace and protect the Earth without being partial: no politics, no bias. Let's take this fight to those who started it; the governments. As governing bodies of their respective states they're supposed to be caring for their populous but they are only putting them in danger. It's time they've answered for their crimes." I unsheathe my sword and raise it in the air, as if we were about to attack there and then.

The group cheers in agreement. Clark puts a hand on my shoulder, I look back as he nods to me.

"Thank you, Diana, we needed that. I'm proud of you. I know someone else who would be too."

I curse Clark for forcing a smile to cross my face after such a dramatic and triumphant speech; but it has been a while since I've visited the mansion in the Gotham suburbs.


End file.
